narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konoha's Rock Hard Swordsman Club
The Konoha Rock Hard Swordsman's Club is a group of Konoha ninja who specialize in Kenjutsu appearing in Naruto: Shukumei Saigen, despite how well known the group is in Konoha they are not labeled as an 'real' department of the Konoha ninja forces like the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The Konoha Rock Hard Swordsman Club was made purely out of interest by Konoha ninja looking to specialize in Kenjutsu, a style of jutsu that utilizes weapons. The organization was created 10 years prior to the beginning of Naruto Shukumei Saigen and 115 years after th at of Naruto: Shippuden by a young man name known as Tomi. Kenshin Koigokoro joined the organization right after becoming a Jounin at the age of sixteen, strangely enough this organization was created right around the same exact time. As of today Kenshin has been named the Vice President of the club although the members tend to listen to him more than Tomi who doesn't mind all the attention to Kenshin. On a side note, the club specializes in various usage of weapons in Kenjutsu but is called the Swordsman Club because when making it Tomi wanted to create an organization to rival that of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Member Descriptions Tomi: The founder of the club and a Kenjutsu master much like Kenshin, he was in Kenshin's graduating Genin class and upon graduating from the academy he began to work on his Kenjutsu skills. Kenshin Koigokoro: A primary member of the club and is still an active member to date. While the club was still fresh in the making, Kenshin did a favor for the club which put it on the map within Konohagakure. Omari: A high-ranking member within the organization, Omari is a tough ready to fight and strong woman who wields two twin blades. Hotsudon: A large, heavy set, and buff man. Hotsudon specializes in wielding a mace. Despite looking a little tough to others, Hotsudon is a kind as ever. Ted: Ted isn't Ted's real name but he never told anybody what it was so...they began to call him Ted...Ted of the Raging Shuriken. Ted is a young and skinny man and has a very silent personality. Jikotezu: Your resident maniac within the Konoha's Rock Hard Swordsman Club, upon meeting him Jikotezu was the only person that Kenshin thought would actually kill anybody. Jikotezu is a very strange looking man that happens to specialize with senbon. Nat: Nat is a one of the younger members of the Konoha's Rock Hard Swordsman Club and like many other members, she doesn't wield an actual sword. Nat specializes with using Umbrellas, a weapon normally used by Rain ninja. Toki: Toki-kun is one the strangest member of the Konoha Rock Hard Swordsman Club, instead of being a teenager or an adult he takes the form of a baby. Despite the fact that Toki appears to be a baby in every aspect, he is very good with wielding his own personal chakra whip. Joku: Joku is very strange as well and isn't known to be a human ninja, instead he's a ninja bear. Joku was discovered by Konoha ninja many years ago and is believed to be very old, despite that however it is believed a strange chakra reserve has been keeping the ninja bear alive for quite some time. Joku also has a human form which he dislikes. Joku also appears to be very good at wielding his own personal daggers. Natsumi: Natsumi is a kind and young teenaged girl that recently joined the Rock Hard Swordsman Club. She is one of the few members of the club that actually wields a sword. Shun Lee: Shun Lee was believe it or not Tomi's older brother who Tomi says really did create the club. Since the Rock Hard Swordsman Club often acted as a team as well, they did missons as a team together in which Shun Lee acted as the actual leader. 5 years before the start of Naruto Shukumei Saigen, the team did an A-ranked mission to another country to retrieve an important scroll for the Hokage of Konoha and Shun Lee was killed in combat. Trivia *The club is not a real department in Konoha's military but is a merely a club or a team made for the interest of serious Kenjutsu users within Konohagakure. Category:Organizations Category:Raiton Master